


"Good Person"

by thefourarmedtitan



Series: Requests, Prompts, etc. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Chapter 62: Light Spoilers, F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourarmedtitan/pseuds/thefourarmedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested: Post-Crystal Aruani<br/>"So, amnesia? That's all she's got as a story?" Levi asked Hange, who was going over reports from the interrogators, "shitty excuse, I'm not buying it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Good Person"

"So, amnesia? That's all she's got as a story?" Levi asked Hange, who was going over reports from the interrogators, "shitty excuse, I'm not buying it."  
"According to her reactions to questions and when she came out of the crystal, it seems she may be telling the truth," Hange went over a report once more before twirling around in her chair to face Levi. "She was unconscious for a week and when she woke up she barely knew her name."  
Levi snorted, "we know the brat's a good actor, she managed to hide her identity from an entire cadet squad for years and then the MPs for a month." The dark haired man looked through the open door which led to a ladder that went down into the interrogation rooms and dungeon, "then again even if she went Titan right in front of them, those dumb drunks in the interior would probably not even notice."  
Hange giggled before readjusting her glasses and glancing down the hall, "even so, she didn't even react when Eren walked for a personal interview, she didn't even know who he was. There have been reports of people who go through extreme trauma forcing their minds to forget the events that caused that trauma, I believe that is what happened with Ms. Leonhardt."  
"Well there's few things that I know of that are less traumatic than getting attacked by a fifteen-meter brat with anger issues," Levi lifted his steaming cup off of the table and took a sip, "think we should send his girlfriend in?"  
"I doubt Mikasa would be gentle with our guest," Hange chuckled, "we want her to stay in one piece don't forget. Think of all the tests we can run on that girl! Information about how the Walls were formed she can reveal!"  
"Hm, still convinced you can even get her to become what she really is four-eyes?" Levi looked up from his teacup, "she barely remembers who she even is, the shithead. I doubt she can get herself to become a Titan."  
"Well we can hope!" Hange sighed and then looked at Levi with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "and don't think you won't get to test her regeneration abilities mister 'Humanity's Strongest.'"  
Levi gave a ghost of a smile, "I should hope so. For now, let's see if she can get her shit together and admit she knows what she is."  
********************************  
'Cold, why does it have to be so damn cold? It was warmer before...' Annie sighed and rubbed at her head for what felt like the millionth time that night, 'how did I get here again?' The girl's mind was a blur of being ripped from a warm, silent place to a world where people were screaming at her as she tried to get off a cold stone floor. Then silence again, until she woke up in a cold, dank cell and was immediately questioned by dozens of people.  
'But him,' Annie thought, digger her nails into her forehead, 'why was he so different?' One of her interrogators had been a boy, just about her age who had a permanent scowl and appeared repulsed by her presence, more so than the other people who had spat at and hit her. 'What did I do? What did I do to that boy, what did I do to get here?'  
"Hey," Annie looked towards her door, a small slot had been opened at the bottom of it and a platter was pushed through, "food."  
Now this one was different, this person never called her the names the others called her like freak, or bitch, or murderer. The last one stung more for some reason, but Annie had no idea why it should be any different from the other names. Annie crawled out of her bed and walked shakily to her door, the chains on her feet clanging together. The voice didn't step or spit on her food like the others, but it always added a note that never changed, the two words that wormed through her mind as she lay restless in her cell.  
Good person.  
Whatever that phrase was it was particular to this one person. All the other people Annie had encountered had either insinuated or outright said that she was a terrible thing, not any type of person. 'I wonder if that person will ever actually explain or even show their face,' Annie wondered as she crunched through the stale bread crust that was part of her meal, 'why I am only a 'good person' to them?'  
********************************  
'Alright, it'll be fine, Hange is one of the smartest people here, I can reason with her.' Armin climbed up the stairs to Hange's lab, going over what he planned to say. Reaching the hall, he creeped to the door, "Dr. Zoë? I need to talk to y-" Armin stopped mid-word when he saw Levi, ' no no no, why does he have to be here? It'll be much harder to reason with him.'  
"Hello Armin!" Hange was apparently unaware of the stressed look on the boy's face, "what can I help you with?"  
"Apparently he was constipated and it all just came out," Levi sipped his tea while Hange had a bout of laughter. "Look at his face, what else could it be?" Gesturing to Armin, Levi put down his cup. "Unless I'm wrong, so what is it, mushroom-head?"  
"Well it wasn't, um, that," Armin stammered, caught off guard by another one of Levi's bathroom jokes. "Never mind, I'll just come back later."  
"We know it's about seeing her, Arlert," Levi huffed, "we also know about you bribing the guards that feed her so you can get alone time with her."  
"I just would like to interrogate her myself!" The boy unintentionally raised his voice slightly, but then realized what he was doing and looked to the floor, "sorry, that was disrespectful."  
"It's fine, Armin," Hange said, "I think you should interrogate her yourself too." Armin's head snapped up at Hange and he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted, "you were chosen to try and lure Annie to the underground passages in Stohess for two reasons. One, we weren't sure Eren or Mikasa could keep a level head around her, and two, because these same two reported that you and had a relationship with her or at least some level of interaction and trust that was not reached, as far as our sources suggest, by any of the cadets from your trainee squad who are in the Survey Corps with us right now."  
"Kirschtein said you're quite the manipulative little shit," Levi pitched in, shooting a shadowed glance at the blonde boy by the door, "manipulate her. You mess up, I make sure you are either doing work or locked in your room during the times you have a chance to be anywhere near her."  
Armin nodded, "I'll do my best, thank you both."  
"I'll be in the room with you in case things get messy," Hange chimed in, "meet me here at noon tomorrow and we'll go down to her room." Armin nodded again and Hange smiled, "good man." Throwing a pencil which narrowly missed the teen's ear the scientist laughed, "now get back to work! You're slacking off too much!"  
Armin turned and exited the room, pinching his ear to check for a cut. "Make sure he doesn't become some love-struck brat in there," Levi said to Hange after Armin was out of earshot, "he was closer to her than the others, make absolutely sure he keeps his emotions in check."  
"I chose him because of his relationship to her." Hange explained, "with her condition, Armin probably knows more about Annie than she knows about herself."  
********************************  
The next morning, Armin followed Hange down to the cell where Annie was being held. Upon reaching the door, Hange twirled the key by it's chain around their finger, "you ready, Armin?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be, also, don't stop me if you don't absolutely need to" Hange almost protested before nodding in assent to Armin's request and pushed the key into the lock above the door handle. Once it clicked in the lock, Hange pushed open the door and stepped aside to let Armin inside the dim cell. After he had entered, the brunette slipped in and shut the door behind them. Biting his lip, Armin looked at the girl who was now sitting upright in her bed, "hello Annie."  
Annie squinted at the boy before her. It appeared he was behind the kind voice from behind the door, 'huh, thought it might've been a girl.' She blinked at him, before opening her dry lips and asking him, "what does it mean?"  
"What does what-" Armin began before realizing what Annie was saying and clenching his hands and digging his nails into his palms as tears welled in his eyes, "you really don't remember, do you? Not that time, not training, not me."  
"Remember what?!" Annie snapped, "why am I here? Who are you? What's going on?" The girl tried to walk over to Armin, but was stopped by a manacle around her foot which was bolted to the wall and appeared to be the only sturdy item in the cell.  
Armin began to step over to Annie despite Hange reaching out to stop him and reached over to the blonde girl. "Eren's memories were unlocked by Historia when she touched his back according to both of them, maybe if I..." Annie reflexively ducked under Armin's outstretched hand and landed a solid punch to his gut. Despite the pain, Armin managed to get his arm behind Annie's head and pressed down on the back of her neck.  
Gasping in shock, Annie slumped to the ground but remained conscious as bright images and blurred sounds filled her head. Her father, injecting her with something unknown but that caused a surge of harsh noise to fill her head. A skinless human face, looming over a wall before bashing it in with his foot and erupting into a cloud of steam. Stabbing hunger pains, not unlike the ones she had been feeling recently, as she huddled with two slightly taller boys in a crowd of frightened people.  
Annie's mind sped up, flashing through months of harsh training, arguments, and a wide variety of people that she had come to know and feel remorse towards. Sneaking into the dead of night and finding a boy under a tree with a book, the same boy who was with her now. 'Armin,' the name flashed through her head. She was running now, first shattering two nameless soldiers who attempted to bring her down, then chasing a hooded figure, seeing Armin's face instead of whoever she was looking for and then dashing away. A battle in a shadowy forest, first against the boy who glared at her during an interrogation. Eren, her quarry, and then against two dark-haired soldiers who forced her to give him up.  
Armin again, leading her into a dark alley, then to an underground road. An argument with him, Eren and one of the soldiers who took her down, Mikasa, that was her name. Fighting again, falling down and crushing dozens who had done nothing and knowing she had no reason to do that to them, before needing to defend herself from Eren's rage again. Attempting to flee, but being brought down once again by Mikasa. Pain as her body ceased her heart and what felt like her entire being and then nothing but complete silence.  
********************************  
Annie came out of her trance on the floor, all her wits and memories about her. Armin was by the door, with the person who came with him lecturing the blonde boy. Her chains jangled as she stood up which caused the two people by the door stopped their discussion and gazed at her.  
"So, you still think I'm a good person?" Annie asked, staring back at Armin and ignoring the brunette who was also regarding her with a less of a concerned look than Armin, "I'm glad someone does."


End file.
